1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to vertical wall-mounted tracks that guide roll-up industrial doors, as well as roll-up industrial doors that are adapted to break away from the vertical track when contacted by a predetermined force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional roll-up industrial doors often include vertical tracks for guiding the door during its upward and downward travel. These tracks may include a back wall and two perpendicular side walls arranged to form a C-shaped channel.